


Madame Metamorphosis

by DaisyErina



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: Beast Boy x Raven 30 Day OTP Challenge





	1. Day 1. Holding Hands

Madame Metamorphosis  
30 Day OTP Challenge  
Beast Boy x Raven

Day 1. Holding Hands.  
A/N: I seem to think that this prompt should be expository and dramatic. I dunno why. But every time I do this challenge, this prompt is all "this character loves holding hands" and "that character doesn't like being touched."

Raven wasn't a very physical person. She didn't like getting close to people. She didn't like touching. She enjoyed being left alone in her indigo cloak with her spell books and meditation. She was perfectly capable of being social, as she often expressed with her four best friends, but she very much appreciated her alone time. When her friends were being immature and obnoxious, the purple-ette could be found levitating in her room, legs crossed and eyes closed, blocking out all other sounds.

Beast Boy was a very physical person. He liked hugs and high fives and wrestling with the guys. He took advantage of his shape shifting abilities and morphed into a cat or other small, furry creature to demand the attention he wasn't getting. Starfire was usually the first person to notice, picking up the green cat and cradling him in her lap.  
But that wasn't the lap in which Beasty wanted to be held.

Their relationship was uncertain. They were friends, definitely, but anyone who saw them together knew there was a tension, a silent yearning for something more.  
Raven was too proud and soft spoken to admit it, and every one of Beasty's attempts was shot down and mistaken for a joke.  
They were always there for each other. No matter what scrape the Teen Titans got into, Beast and Raven sought each other out and ensured the other's safety. After every fight, they could be found together, whether it was magical healing, the comfort of a furry animal, or simply sitting together and reminding themselves that the other was alive.

Today was one of the latter.  
The Titans had fought a whole team of villains, and they almost hadn't made it out. They had been unprepared and outnumbered, and every move they made to fight only seemed to help the enemy.  
Beast had gotten hurt. Bad. His left arm had been broken and his entire left side was littered with bruises and gashes. Raven had seen it all from where she had been fighting, and seeing Beast hurt sparked something inside her. She threw all of her demonic power into fighting and defeated the villain she had been against. Before more could come at her, she rushed to the green boy's side.  
She was able to heal the physical damage, but he would be sore, and she knew his heart hurt.  
When the team finished off the fight, coming out injured but victorious, Raven carried Beast back to the Tower.  
They sat on the couch, no background noise to distract them from what had occurred. Raven sat to the right of Beast as to not remind him of the soreness on his left, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.  
Beast breathed out a sigh, his hands lying limp in his lap. He was normally energetic and loud, still hyper after a fight. But he had no more energy today. He was hurt and tired, and if Raven hadn't been there, he may not have made it.  
Taking a chance, he rested his right hand on her thigh, waiting for her reaction. To his surprise, and tired delight, she placed her hand over his, lacing their fingers.  
He turned to look at her, a lazy smile on his lips, his sharp lower tooth sticking out of his mouth. She smiled softly back at him, resting her head on his.

After that, holding hands became routine. Whenever the two were in a room together, they could be found lingering close and locking fingers.  
Beast stood in the kitchen, frying veggie burgers in a pan at the stove. He hummed to himself as he flipped them, adding seasonings and swaying his hips to the music playing from his speaker on the counter.  
Raven sauntered in, intent on fetching herself a glass of iced tea. She pulled the chilled pitcher from the fridge, summoning a glass from the cupboard, pouring her drink. After returning the pitcher to the fridge, she moved to stand beside Beast, watching him cook.  
He turned to meet her gaze and smiled. "Hey, Mama."  
She chuckled softly. "Hi, Beast Boy."  
"You want a veggie burger?" He knew her answer, but he thought it polite to ask.  
She shook her head, sipping her tea. "I just wanted to see you."  
He smiled at her honesty, keeping the spatula in one hand while offering his other to her. She accepted it with hers, lacing their fingers, symbolizing the bond they shared.  
As he finished cooking his food and then assembling it into a sandwich, his hand never left hers. Their fingers stayed linked as Beast one handedly poured ketchup and mustard onto his burger, loading it with fixings, and even poured himself a glass of tea to wash it down.  
He headed to the dining room to eat, sitting down and making sure there was a chair for Raven to sit beside him. She complied, nuzzling her face into his hand as he ate. He grinned his signature dorky grin at her, condiments dripping from his mouthful of food. Raven giggled, reaching out with her free hand to grab a napkin and wipe away the escaping food.  
They sat in near silence as he ate. Once he was done, she floated the dishes to the sink, saving him a trip. He smiled at her helpfulness, rising from the table and pulling her with him.  
"Movie?" he suggested.  
She nodded, squeezing his hand as they walked into the living room. They had the room to themselves, and Raven followed him to pick out a movie. She would normally wait on the couch, but that required her letting go of his hand, and she didn't approve of that idea.  
Beast found The Secret of Nimh 2 and put it in the player before sitting on the couch and holding Raven beside him. She leaned into his side, occasionally holding their joined hands to her face to nuzzle. During the movie, her head found its way to his shoulder, and his head rested on hers. They spent the entire afternoon relaxing together.


	2. Day 2.  Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2. Cuddling somewhere.  
Special thanks to my girlfriend, aka my Rae, for this idea.  
I'm also gonna call Beast "Garfield" now, as per Rae's request.

Raven sat on the couch, absent-mindedly running her fingers through Garfield's hair.  
Ahem. Fur.  
The green-green-skinned Titan had taken the form of a fluffy cat, snuggling up on Raven's lap. He had learned early on that he got more of her attention when he was small and furry and couldn't talk. While Raven loved Beast as himself, she enjoyed his shape shifting abilities as well.  
A pale hand scratched the back of a furry green neck. As her delicate fingers parted his fur, a small black dot caught her eye. She furrowed her brow as she dug around, finding a cluster of black dots.  
"Gar..." she murmured.  
Garfield raised his head to look at her with a, "Meow?"  
"You have fleas."  
Garfield remained unfazed, bringing a hind leg up to scratch at his chest.  
"You need a bath."  
His eyes widened as he stared up at her. He slunk back away from her, knowing that he would need room to run.  
Before he could even jump off the couch, Raven's arms scooped him up, cradling him to her chest. He struggled against her grip as she carried him down the hall. He mewled helplessly as they neared the bathroom. The purple-ette tightened her grip, running into the room and quickly locking the door behind her.  
She let Garfield jump from her arms before heading over to the shower. She opened the door and turned the knob, starting a stream of water from the shower head. Closing the door, she grabbed a couple of towels and placed them on the counter before unclasping her cloak and pulling it off.  
As her cloak dropped to the floor, Garfield looked up and saw Raven peeling off her bodysuit. His jaw dropped and he lost concentration, shifting back into himself.  
Rae smirked, peeling off her suit so that all she wore was panties. "Are you going to let me bathe you and get rid of your fleas?"  
Garfield rose to his feet, eagerly stripping down to his boxers. Raven laughed, pulling off her panties before taking his hand. He wiggled out of his boxers as she led him into the shower, standing under the warm water.  
She hummed and welcomed the steam, gauging Garfield's reaction. He was busy staring at her ample chest. She chuckled, pulling him into a hug. The top of his head reached her chin, so as he buried his face on her cleavage, her head rested on his. She stood them under the water, running her hand through his hair to thoroughly wet it. She reached around him, grabbing her favorite shampoo. She normally didn't share, but she liked the idea of Garfield smelling like her.  
He was only slightly suspicious as she began massaging his head. He reveled in the feeling, closing his eyes and relaxing against her touch. He purred shamelessly as she scratched his head, working the soap through every strand of hair.  
She tilted his head back under the stream of water, running her fingers through his hair to rinse out the suds.  
As her fingers left him to find the conditioner, Garfield opened his eyes and pouted.  
"Hey, you're washing me!"  
She smirked. "You weren't complaining a moment ago."  
He opened his mouth to counter, but her hands found his head again, running conditioner through his hair. His eyes fell closed and he purred, leaning into her hands. He fell forward, his forehead on her chest. His arms wrapped around her waist as she massaged his hair. As she tilted his head back the second time, she dipped her head to capture his lips. He responded eagerly, nibbling her lip.   
She tilted her head, her lips melding against his. She pulled him away from the water, reaching for Garfield's shower gel. It was her favorite scent, and Garfield knew it. He made sure to get the same one every time he went shopping.  
She broke the kiss and squeezed a dollop of soap into her hand. After putting the bottle back, she rubbed her hands together, creating a lather. Keeping her eyes on the boy before her, she ran her hands over his chest, effectively soaping it. He hummed under her touch, watching as her hands rubbed down his sides and over his back.  
He reached around and found her shower gel, a scent that he loved on her. He poured some onto his hands and lathered it, running his hands over her back and waist. He pressed a kiss to her neck as his hands rounded her hips, leaving a trail of suds on her skin. She tilted her head back, a small sigh falling from her lips. Garfield smirked, nibbling at her skin as his soapy hands found her hips, running circles there as he knew it was her sensitive spot.  
Taking a breath, Raven walked them back under the water, rinsing off all the soap. Her hands ran down Garfield's back and his fingers danced down her sides, taking advantage of holding each other under the excuse of cleaning.  
She kissed him lovingly before reaching for the handle and turning the water off. He pouted at the sudden cold air as Raven opened the door, letting loose all the steam from their shower. She reached for their towels, tossing a black one to him and taking a blue one for herself. He smiled at her as they dried and dressed, walking hand-in-hand as they left the bathroom.  
They returned to the living room where they sat on the couch. Garfield stayed human as he leaned against Raven's side. He pulled a fuzzy blanket over the both of them while Raven flipped through the channels on TV, looking for a movie to watch.   
The purple-ette rested against the green boy's chest. His arms wrapped around her, carding his fingers through her damp hair. She closed her eyes with a sigh, snuggling against him. He leaned back, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Her legs draped across his lap, allowing her to turn and hold him closer. He kissed her head as they spent the day relaxing.


	3. Day 3. Gaming/Watching a Movie

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a Movie  
A/N: These shots may not necessarily be related, unless I say otherwise. In the last chapter, they were already dating, whereas they’ve just begun in this one. I think it’s easier to not make them all related. Also, it doesn’t really get to the plot til the end, but it’s hard to make watching a movie last a whole chapter and still be interesting.

“Come on, Rae-Rae,” Garfield whined, plopping down on the couch beside the cloaked purple-ette.  
“No,” Raven replied softly, eyes not leaving the book she held in her hands.  
The green boy pouted, snuggling up against her side and throwing his legs over her lap. “Please, Mama? We never go anywhere. I think we should go on a date!”  
She raised a brow, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “A date?”  
He nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Just me and you! Whatever you want!”  
She chewed the inside of her lip, actually considering Beast Boy’s proposition. Some alone time with her favorite green furball did sound nice. Whenever they tried to be couple-y in the Tower, they got interrupted.  
“What would you suggest?” she asked softly.  
His eyes lit up as he realized she was considering his offer. “Anything! Dinner, or maybe a movie?”  
She nodded. “A movie.”  
He grinned. “Great! How about tonight?”  
She smiled at his excitement and nodded again. “Tonight sounds good.”  
“You can pick the movie, okay?”  
He kissed her cheek before scampering off to play video games with Cyborg and brag about his date.

“What’s the big deal?” Cy asked as he rapidly punched buttons on his controller, effectively defeating Beast Boy.  
The green-skinned Titan pouted as the game reset. “The big deal is we’re going on a date!”  
“You’ve been dating for like a month,” the robot replied nonchalantly. “Why is it so important now?”  
Garfield shook his head. “This is our first date, Cy! We haven’t gone anywhere since she agreed to be my girl. This’ll make it official.”  
Cy smiled in understanding. “Ohh, your first official date. Congrats, Beasty.”  
Garfield blushed. “Thanks.”  
“What do you have planned?”  
“Going to the movies.”  
Cy paused. “Is that it?”  
Garfield nodded innocently.  
“BB, you’ve gotta plan more than that for your first date.”  
“I do?”  
“You’ve never gone on a date, have you?”  
Beast Boy remained quiet.  
Cyborg chuckled. “I’ll help ya. At least bring her flowers or something. Ya gotta make it special.”  
Garfield nodded as the game continued. His thumbs flew across the buttons of the controller. “I can do that.”  
“Is she picking the movie?” Cyborg inquired.  
Beast nodded. “I don’t really care what we see as long as she likes it.”  
“Good answer.”  
Garfield was hesitant before he spoke again. “You don’t think I’m gonna mess it up, do you?”  
Cyborg paused the game and turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”  
“I don’t wanna screw things up with Raven before they even really get started. What if I offend her somehow? What if she hates our date?”  
“She agreed to go on the date,” Cy pointed out. “That means something. You know Raven doesn’t do anything she doesn’t want.”  
The shape shifter nodded softly. “Yeah, I guess.”  
A robotic hand rested encouragingly on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. You won’t mess it up. If you do, Raven will probably take it as you being a dork.”  
Garfield grinned. “Thanks, man.”  
“Anytime.”

That evening, Beast dressed in a black t-shirt and fitted black jeans. He wore his usual boots, and his belt, in case something happened while they were away. He brought a bouquet of black roses with him, as Cy had suggested.  
When he approached Raven’s room, he knocked loudly to get her attention. The steel door opened to reveal the half-demon wearing a black dress. Her indigo cloak was still draped around her shoulders, clasped by the broach that doubled as her communicator. Her usual belt was slung loosely around her hips, and her feet were clad in her usual indigo boots.  
“Wow, Mama,” Garfield breathed as his eyes trailed down her form. “You look amazing.” He handed her the roses.  
The faintest of blushes dusted Raven’s cheeks. “Thanks, Gar. So do you.” She accepted the flowers and set them inside her room.  
Those three words boosted the shape shifter’s confidence, and he offered his arm with a grin. Raven accepted it, letting him lead her out of the Tower.

At the theater, Beast bought two tickets for Crimson Peak. It was the one Raven was most excited to see. They headed inside to the concession stand, ordering popcorn, M&Ms, Sour Patch Kids, and a soda, all to share.  
In the theater, they found seats towards the back. Most people liked to sit up front, but being in the back felt more private to the purple-ette. They sat towards the middle so the screen was in the perfect spot. While watching the previews, Beast poured the box of M&Ms into the bucket of popcorn, shaking it to mix it up. Raven giggled at his habits, shoving her hand in to produce a handful of chocolate and corn.  
Garfield grinned at her approval of his creation, taking a handful and stuffing it into his mouth. He rested his arm on the armrest as the movie began, smiling when Raven’s arm rested atop his. He linked their fingers, kissing the back of her hand before turning his attention to the opening credits.  
Halfway through the movie, Raven’s head came to rest on Garfield’s shoulder. He had already popped open the box of Sour Patch Kids, which she was currently munching on. Beast rested his head on hers as their free hands reached for the popcorn at the same time, meeting in the middle. Garfrield grinned sheepishly while Raven smirked up at him. She took a small handful of popcorn and candy and offered it to him. He grinned in realization and opened his mouth, letting her feed him. In return, he held a handful of Sour Patches into his hand and held them to her face. She opened her mouth, letting him drop the candies in.

When the movie was over, they were the last to leave, savoring the darkness of the room and being ignored by everyone since they were in the far back.  
“Did you enjoy the movie?” Beast asked softly, gathering their trash in the now empty popcorn bucket.  
She nodded. “I did. But do you know what I enjoyed more?”  
He shook his head, gulping inaudibly.  
She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Spending time with you.”  
A blush burned his green skin and he grinned at her. “Me too, Rae.”  
She took his hand in hers as they left the theater, tossing their trash in the bin on their way out. Their fingers remained linked together all the way home.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

Day 4: On a Date

Beast Boy sat at the breakfast table, surrounded by his fellow Titans. His gaze kept wandering over to Raven as he munched on his dairy-free waffles, slathered in all natural maple syrup.  
She had agreed to go out with him, but they had yet to actually go out. He worried that she would change her mind if he didn’t come up with something soon. She wasn’t a very social person, so he had to figure out what kind of date he could plan that she would actually enjoy.  
She met his gaze across the table when he looked up at her again. She smiled softly, a rare expression to see on her pale face, and it led to Garfield’s face blushing like a tomato.  
He suddenly got an idea, and a grin split his lips. Everyone eyed him with raised brows as he scarfed down his breakfast and put his dishes in the sink before running out of the dining room. 

“Rae!” Beast called outside her door, pounding on the steel. It was warm outside, so he had dressed in a grey t-shirt and black jeans.   
Raven opened her door, revealing the black tank top and blue shorts she had chosen.   
“Are you ready?” he asked, grinning. He had told her they were going out, but he wouldn’t give up any details.  
She nodded, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Garfield took her hand, lacing their fingers as they headed outside.   
The sun was bright, leading Raven to raise a hand to shield her eyes. Beast noticed and offered her his sunglasses. She smiled at him as she slid them onto her face, resting on her nose.   
Robin had agreed to let the shape shifter borrow his motorcycle under the threat of having to replace it if he crashed it. Beast had promised profusely to take care of it, and borrowed a second helmet to give to Raven.  
He climbed onto the bike and patted the seat beside him. Raven slid the helmet on her head and sat behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. Garfield’s stomach erupted with butterflies as he grinned, buckling his own helmet before revving the engine. He happily sped down the street towards the site of their date.

Raven’s eyes widened when she realized where they were.  
The town amusement park. They used to go quite often, but lately, no one had the money or the time.  
“Are you serious?” she asked as Beast parked the bike and strapped his helmet to the handle. Raven followed suit.  
He nodded eagerly. “Yep! I thought it would be a fun first date.”  
She smiled softly as he offered his hand and she accepted it, lacing their fingers together. He led her to the ticket booth, buying two all-day passes. The booth manager strapped a bracelet around each of their wrists before wishing them a good day.  
“Where to first?” Garfield inquired as they stood at the entrance, looking over all the rides. Raven pointed to the Octopus, the one that took its passengers into the air and spun them around. Beast grinned at her choice and led her to the relatively small line.   
After ten minutes, it was their turn. They headed to a sparkly black car and sat down with Beast on the outside. When the car spun, Raven would fall into his side, and he was perfectly happy with that.  
Thankfully they both had a high tolerance for heights and spinning.  
They waited patiently as the ride started off slow, getting its passengers used to the motion before lifting them up and increasing speed. Raven’s mouth opened to let out a joyous laugh as the spinning sped up, throwing the cars through the air. The momentum threw her against Beast Boy’s side, and as she tried to lean back to her side of the car, Beast wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close. She smiled softly at him, giggling as the movements continued.  
It came to an end, and when it was fully stopped, Beast unlatched the door to their car and got out, offering his hand to Raven. She accepted it, letting him lead her away from the ride and back to the main area of the park.  
“Your turn,” Raven nominated. “You choose a ride.”  
Garfield looked around, settling on a rollercoaster that looped upside down. He pointed to it, looking to Raven for her reaction. She nodded in approval, and he happily ran across the park with their hands connected, leading her to the ride.  
The line was short, leaving Beast Boy to bounce in anticipation. When they approached the loading dock, he chose the front car, letting Raven slide in like the gentleman he tried to be. She buckled her seatbelt as Beast sat down beside her, clasping his own belt.  
He grinned as the cars crawled up the hill that led to the first drop. His hand flew into the air as the track dropped and the cars slid down. A scream of excitement left his lips as Raven chuckled beside him, holding onto the safety bar. She wasn’t afraid of coasters, but she didn’t see the point in raising her hands.  
The ride had a hidden camera, so when it came to an end, Beast led Raven to the gift shop where they were being printed. He bought two copies so that he could give her one, and she smiled in appreciation. She tucked it into her pocket for safe keeping.   
“Games?” he offered.  
She nodded, leading him to the long row of carnival games. Raven played the ring toss, winning a stuffed lion for Beast Boy. Beast played darts, winning Raven a stuffed panda.  
After a few more stomach-turning rides, they headed to the realm of concession stands. Raven had expressed an interest in food, and Garfield’s stomach had rumbled in agreement.   
He bought pizza slices for them both; cheese for her, veggie for him. He bought them a slushie to share before finding a table to sit at. Raven sat across from him, and he reached across the table to grasp her hand. He kissed her knuckles before eating, causing a light blush to dust her cheeks.  
By the time they were done eating, the sun had begun to set, painting the sky in beautiful orange and pink colors.   
“How about a ride on the Ferris wheel before we go home?” Raven requested.   
Beast smiled and nodded, standing from the table to head over to the ride. Raven followed, panda in one arm and Garfield’s arm in the other. He smiled at her as they approached the ride, which had the longest line they had encountered today.  
They finally made it on, and they carried their animals into the car with them. The wheel slowly rotated as the other cars were emptied and then filled, giving the pair plenty of alone time. Raven rested her head on Garfield’s shoulder, his free arm wrapping around her back.  
She closed her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze and warm cuddles and complete serenity of the evening.  
“I love you, Rae,” Beast commented softly.  
“I love you too, Gar,” Raven smiled, tilting her head up for a kiss.


	5. Day 5. Kissing

Day 5: Kissing  
A/N: Plot idea from my girlfriend, who this series is written for.  
I know there’s a gender bending prompt later on, but she wanted them to be gender bent for this one.

“Come on, Beasty,” Cyborg insisted as he sat beside Beast Girl on the couch. Their thumbs rapidly flew over the buttons on their controllers as they faced off in Mario Party 7. “Tell me what you really think about Rae.”  
“Fine,” the green-haired girl sighed. “I think Rae is cute.”  
“And you have a crush on him,” Cy pointed out with a grin.  
Beast’s green cheeks earned a deep red tint. “Shut up.”  
Cyborg chuckled, unaware of someone lurking in the shadows behind them.

Beast collapsed on her bed later that night. The team had fought a massive enemy, and she lost count of how many animals she had to shift into just to stay alive. Now, all she wanted to do was go to bed.  
She had just changed into a purple tank top and black shorts when there was a knock on her door. “Who is it?” she called.  
“Rae,” a deep voice replied. Beast swallowed a squeak as she pried opened the door, peering up at the pale demon boy.  
“How can I help you?” the shape-shifter asked nervously, biting her lip.  
“Can we talk?” Rae asked monotone, offering no hint as to what conversation he wished to initiate.  
Knowing that refusing would seem suspicious, Beast nodded, opening the door further and stepping aside to let him in. The purple-haired boy sauntered in quietly, looking around the messy room with a raised brow. He walked over and sat on the pile of blankets that covered the bed.  
Beast closed the door before sitting beside him.  
“What’s going on?” she asked. “Did I do something? Are you okay?”  
“I just…” Rae trailed off, unsure of how to proceed. “I heard something interesting today.”  
Beast nodded cautiously, wondering if it had anything to do with her at all.  
“I heard you tell Cyborg that… you think I’m cute.”  
Beast’s normally green skin switched hues to resemble a strawberry. “You- you heard that? How?! I thought we were alone!”  
“I was in the hallway,” came his sultry reply. “I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard you talking. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I got curious when I heard my name.”  
A groan fell from Beast’s lips as she dropped her head, burying her face in her hands. “Ugh, I’m so humiliated. I can’t believe you heard that!”  
A gentle hand caressed her cheek, leading her to lift her head and meet the steel grey eyes before her.  
“I’m glad I did.”  
Beast titled her head in confusion. “What? Why?”  
Rae leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. Stormy grey eyes bore into emerald green. “Because then I can do this.”  
Before Beast could question further, Rae tilted his head, pressing his lips to hers. The shifter gasped in surprise before melting completely. She’d daydreamed about kissing her teammate for months, and now she could say that it was better than anything she’d imagined. Rae’s lips were much warmer and softer than Beast could have guessed.  
The demon’s other arm wrapped around her waist, and Beast wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell back onto her bed with Rae hovering above her, their lips never parting. Green fingers tangled in violet locks, while pale hands slipped under purple fabric.  
Beast locked a leg around Rae’s sweatpants-clad hips, pulling their bodies as close together as possible. Lips smashed together sloppily, teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Beast was happy to be submissive, but she wasn’t going down without a fight. As soon as Rae’s tongue slid into her mouth, she latched onto it, gently nibbling it between her teeth and sucking on the muscle. The action drew a low moan from the back of Rae’s throat, and Beast reveled in the sound.   
Rae pulled back for air, taking a gulp before dipping his head and peppering kisses down the shifter’s neck. Beast gasped and tilted her head back as far as she could to allow maximum access. Rae’s tongue slid up the length of her neck, leaving a trail of saliva. He found the sensitive spot just under Beast’s jaw and bit down, earning a gasp that melted into a moan from the girl beneath him. He sucked on that spot and several others, leaving a dozen reddish purple hickeys that contrasted beautifully against shamrock green skin.  
Beast’s hands held Rae’s face, bringing his lips back to hers. She moaned into his mouth, tangling her hands in his hair. She tugged, earning a growl from the demon boy. Rae, in return, rocked his hips against hers, and the shape-shifter moaned loudly.  
Beast used her legs around Rae’s waist to flip them, straddling the purple-haired boy. Rae stared up at her with lustful eyes, hands running up her bare legs, over her hips, and up her sides. She whimpered under his touch, leaning down to kiss his neck as he had done to her. Rae turned his head, resting one hand in Beast’s forest green locks. He tugged when she found the sensitive spot just above his collarbone. Beast grinned in triumph, biting down and sucking, leaving a mark just as dark as the ones he’d left on her.  
“You know everyone will see these,” she pointed out as she claimed his lips again.  
“Don’t care,” he replied simply, hands sliding under her shirt, peeling it off entirely. It was discarded somewhere in the room, and his hands returned to her torso. He explored her bare skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Beast ground their hips together, the two of them moaning in unison.   
Her teeth tugged at his lower lip, sucking it gently. Rae grunted, sucking on Beast’s tongue in return. Feeling uneven, Beast slid her hands under Rae’s black shirt, her hands gliding over his toned torso on her way to pulling the fabric off. Rae lifted up just enough to remove the article of clothing and toss it elsewhere in the room. Hands caressed skin, teeth and tongues battled for dominance, and moans could be heard by anyone walking through the hallway.  
The two of them continued exploring their feelings and hormones until odd hours of the night, and when they stumbled out of Beast’s room the next morning, hair tangled and clothes awry, no one said a word.  
Though there were many, many smirks and snickers.


	6. Day 6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Day 6: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

It was a quiet day in Titans Tower. Robin was researching Slade, Cyborg was building his car, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking inedible Tamaran food, and Raven was meditating. Outside. Not in her room. Leaving her room completely empty.  
Cue Beast Boy’s endless curiosity.  
The green shape shifter crept down the empty hallway, poking his head around the corner to ensure that he was alone. He never got the chance to explore Raven’s room. She never let the Titans visit her, and he had seen everyone else’s room except hers. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was dying to know what the she-demon’s room looked like.  
He knocked on her large steel door as a final check that the room was empty. Receiving no answer, he pried the door open, surprised and relieved to find it unlocked. He would have expected all kinds of security for getting into Raven’s room.  
Once inside, he quietly closed the door behind him. He looked around the darkness, surprised and slightly intimidated by the gloomy décor. Her large bed sat against one wall, neatly made up with blankets and comforters. Beside it was her dresser, and her black carpet was clear of clutter or trash. The walls were painted a dark blue, about the same color as her cloak.  
Her cloak…  
Beast Boy assumed she never went anywhere without it, but there it hung on the coat hanger that stood innocently by the door. He glanced around the room, ensuring that there were no booby traps, before reaching towards the midnight velvet fabric. He clutched it with one hand, gasping at its softness. It slipped easily from the hook and he took it with both hands, admiring it at arm’s length.   
A grin split his lips as he twisted his arms to hold the cloak behind him, draping it over his shoulders. He clasped the brooch on the front and pulled the hood over his head. He began dancing around the room, muttering incoherent words in a mocking voice. A chuckle escaped his throat before he heard footsteps outside. He slipped through the steel door and sprinted down the hall, forgetting to return a certain piece of midnight velvet in his attempts to run away from whoever was about to catch him.

Raven returned from her outdoor meditation, slinking into her room. She had gone without her cloak on this particularly hot day so that she wouldn’t overheat and interrupt her process.   
Once inside her room with the door closed, she turned to the coat hanger that stood by the door, surprised to find it empty. She pulled a spare from her dresser and slipped it on, pulling the hood over her head before leaving her room and wandering down the hall.  
She made her way to the security room where a dozen monitors littered the wall. There was one feeding through a security camera in each Titan’s bedroom, and several more monitoring the rest of the Tower. The purplette leaned over the table and peered into the monitor that offered a view of her room. Her hand rested on the “rewind” button, holding it down until it rewound to when she went outside that morning. She pressed “play” and let the security tape continue, watching to see if anyone had invaded her space.  
Her eyes narrowed at a pointy-eared shifter that had crept into her room shortly after she went outside.   
Of course it was Beast Boy. How had she not guessed?  
She turned her attention to the monitor observing his room, finding it empty. She smirked to herself, knowing that the changeling was busy scarfing down waffles in the kitchen, and that would keep him distracted for a while.  
She slipped out of the monitor room and headed down the hall to return the favor.

She knocked on Beast Boy’s door to ensure that he wasn’t there. When she got no answer, she pried the door open and crept inside, closing it behind her.   
She cringed at the mess she found inside. Clothes, shoes, and other miscellaneous items littered the floor, making every inch a land mine. She hovered above it all, not wanting to risk stepping in anything. She floated over to his dresser, pulling open drawers to rummage through and hoping that the contents would be cleaner than what was on the floor. Her hand grasped something soft and fuzzy and she pulled it from the drawer, examining it in the sunlight that flooded in from the window. It was a black sweater that appeared to be way too big for the small green boy. She unclasped her cloak, setting it atop the dresser so she could pull the black sweater over her head. It was a baggy fit, the neckline falling off her shoulder and the sleeves extending past her hands, The hem reached her thighs and she found herself immediately calmed by its warmth.   
Taking her cloak in her hand, she crept out of Beast Boy’s room and down the hall to her room to put the midnight velvet away.

Beast Boy sat in the kitchen, pouring 100% pure maple syrup on his vegan waffles. He still donned Raven’s midnight blue cloak, but the hood was back so that he wouldn’t get food on the fabric.   
“New look, Rae?” Cyborg asked, causing the changeling to look up from his plate and gawk at the purplette now walking into the kitchen. A blush stained his lime colored cheeks as he immediately recognized the fuzzy sweater she was wearing.  
“Looking good, mama,” he complimented after gulping down a bite.  
She smirked. “Thanks, Gar.”  
She sat beside him, looking up at Cy. “Waffle for me?”  
Cyborg raised a brow at her. Raven was never interested in waffles.  
“Sure, Rae,” he nodded, pouring batter into the waffle iron. It beeped a few minutes later, and Cyborg plated it up and set it in front of the she-demon. She then picked up Beast Boy’s all natural syrup and slathered her waffle in it.   
Beast stared at her, a grin splitting his lips. They sat together quietly, spending breakfast together for the first time in maybe ever.


End file.
